Five Nights at Freddy's: Reincarnated and Ready to Fight
by SweetCookie500
Summary: A sequel to the last chapter of my first FNAF Story. Freddy Fredriksen and the gang have all been reincarnated but the Puppet has a task for Freddy. Will he be able to find Feleckz, Friedda, Cloe and Bennett in time? (Hopefully the chapters are good) Rated K


**Phone Guy: "Hello? Hello? Hello?  
 _Hi I'm phone guy, pleasure to meet you  
I want to leave a few quick words.  
Sometimes the animatronics may walk a bit-_"**

 **Freddy:** " _Blah, blah, blah  
That won't happen to me."  
_

In the stage area, Balloon Boy, Balloon Girl and Mangle were brought to life at the exact stroke of midnight. After the puppet told them to watch out for the new night guards, the Balloon Kids seemed pretty excited to meet the new night guard while Mangle was curious to meet him/her.

 **Balloon Boy:** " _Balloon Girl, Mangle. Time to get ready~_ "  
 **Mangle: " _Midnight_** _ **Already**?_ "  
 **Balloon Girl: "** _Time to Play~_ "  
 **Mangle: " _Hey I heard that Freddy is back._** "  
 **Balloon Girl:** _"Let's go and say hi!~_ "

 **Freddy: "** _I'll look at all the places  
The camera's are set.  
I feel like I've been here once-  
Did Mangle move her head?!_

 _Don't be dumb, that's insane!  
But then how do I know her name?  
I don't feel right...could it be...  
I was once up on that stage?"_

Mangle bumped her head on the camera when she tried to move off the stage, making it go static in Freddy's view. When the camera had a clear view of the stage once more, Freddy was surprised to see it empty but gave out a scream when he saw himself with 4 other people covered in blood holding a sign that spells ' ** _It'S mE_** '.

 **Balloon Girl:** " _What's that sound?"_  
 **Balloon Boy:** " _I think he's in trouble!"_  
 **Mangle** : **" _Maybe he's what the puppet means..."_  
Balloon Girl: **" _Let's go see. He seems frightened._

 **Freddy:** " _How do these cameras change?  
Wait a moment something  
_ _Seems like it's true.  
All my dreams of dying  
Did that happen once before?_

 _That can't be!  
That's not true!"_

 **Mangle:** " _ **You were alive once before?!**_ "  
 **Freddy:** " _Stay away! Please don't eat me!_ "  
 **Mangle:** " _ **I won't eat you, open up.**_ "

Freddy started remembering all of his dreams he had after he got the job. Thinking about them made it seems more real that he thought it should have been. Did he really have a life before his current one?

 **Balloon Boy:** "I think he's in trouble!  
 _Freddy are you there?  
We will not eat you __up_!"  
 **Freddy:** " _How do you know my name?!_ "  
 **Balloon Boy:** " _The puppet told us all!_ "  
 **Mangle:** " _ **Hold on Freddy, I'm coming to save you.**_ "  
 **Freddy:** " _Who is coming through the vent?!  
Why are you guys doing this?!_"  
 **Balloon Girl:** " _That's just who we are~_ "

 **Freddy:** " _I need to find my sister!  
_ _Why did I say that?!_ "  
 **Balloon Boy:** " _Balloon Girl check the kitchen  
I think that camera's dead!_"  
 **Freddy:** " _Bennett...  
Cloe...  
Feleckz...  
Oh God I died before!_"

Mangle came through the vent and went to make sure Freddy was ok. She found him holding his head in his hand while crouching on the floor as it all started to make sense. All those dreams he had were the memories of his past life but why did he start remembering it all now? Was it because of the Pizzeria itself? Or was it the puppet one of the animatronics mentioned?  
Both Mangle and Freddy heard crashing noises coming from the screen, Balloon Girl saying that the kitchen camera is dead. Shaking his head, he opened the door and shoved Mangle outside and closed the door again. He then sealed off the vents to prevent anything coming back inside again.

 **Mangle:** " ** _Is he crazy?!_** "  
 **Balloon Girl:** " _I think he's lost it!_ "  
 **Balloon Boy:** " _Freddy don't! You need fresh air!_ "  
 **Freddy:** " _Wow, I'm feeling kind of dizzy  
At least they won't come-IN!_"  
In that time, he forgot to wind up the music box and the puppet found it's way into the office. With Freddy on the ground unconscious, the puppet was lead back to it's box and Mangle, Balloon Boy and Balloon Girl look over the night guard with concern written all over their faces.

In Freddy's unconscious mind, he stood up in the darkness and started to cry, thinking that all his friends weren't living second lives like he was. Suddenly, he heard a music box playing in his mind and looking up to see where it was coming from, he saw a girl with pure blonde hair in a gold jacket, denim jeans and yellow sneakers with a sweet smile on her face holding a music box with a boy standing next to her. He had blue hair and wore a blue shirt, denim shorts and red sneakers. Both had their names printed on their clothing: _Cloe, Bennett._

 **Cloe: " _Hey there dear Freddy  
Want to come and smile?  
You are my best friend  
Your special indeed._**

 **Bennett:** _"We'd love to sing a song with you  
It's our favourite thing to do  
Since we really care for you."  
_

Another music box played behind Freddy. When he turned around to look, he saw a boy with scarlet red hair wearing a red and white sailor outfit, black boots and denim jeans and upon closer inspection, has a crippled hand as his index and ring finger were bending towards the middle finger. The girl standing next to the boy had dirty blonde hair and wore a yellow shirt, blue hoodie, denim shorts and red and yellow sneakers and was holding a music box. The names on their clothes were visible too: _Feleckz, Friedda._

 **Feleckz: " _Sing with us Freddy  
Chase your blues away.  
Your our very best friend  
You are filled with joy."  
_**

 **Friedda:** _"You are my loving sibling  
My first truest best friend  
And I love you through and through."  
_

Opening his eyes, Freddy looked up to see the Balloon Kids and Mangle looking at him with relief in their fake eyes. Getting up, he looked at the time that read 6am and sighed. He went to leave when the Puppet appeared in front of him with a note. Reading the note and placing the puppet back into it's box, he went up to the manager and left the night guard job for a morning job instead. Sitting in a chair during the day, he read the note again before placing it into his pocket. Those words continued to go through his head as it kept saying:

 _Five Friends before Night 5._

* * *

 **A/N:** **Hey my munchkins, SweetCookie500 here and I'm happy to bring back the FNAF gang in an all new story! :D**

 **In this story, they have been reincarnated after their deaths but with the ears, tail's, wings for Chica and human-version-of-FNAF-gang outfits of their respective mascots (i.e Feleckz wearing a pirate outfit with detachable hook, Cloe wearing a yellow waitress outfit etc.). I'm also using my human names for the FNAF gang.**

 **I'm using the Random Encounter's lyrics for this (I was inspired to write this after watching FNAF Musical by Random Encounters) so I don't own that. All I own is lyric alterations. Hopefully this chapter's not that bad ^.^'**

 **Also, if you just came across this story than check out the first one for info on the characters and their death where you can find on my profile.**

 **I don't own FNAF**


End file.
